


Faith

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [98]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

“Mama,” gasped Illya Kuryakin as another jolt of electricity coursed through his body.

“The tough Russkie is calling for his Mommy,” jeered his tormentor. “She can’t help you now.”

“Papa,” Illya continued, carefully enunciating each word. “Baba, Mariya*, Yelena*, Napoleon.”

“Why are you saying those names?” the torturer asked. “Are you expecting them to come to your rescue?”

Another shock tore a rasping scream from Illya tortured lungs, but it didn’t stop him from repeating his litany.

“Mama, Papa, Baba, Mariya, Yelena, Napoleon.”

His voice was getting weaker with each jolt, but the names continued to spill from his lips. To the ears of his captor it was beginning to sound like a prayer.

“What does it mean?” the torturer screamed.

His confusion heightened when his prisoner ceased repeating the list and seemed to get stuck on the final name.

“Napoleon, Napoleon, Napoleon.”

His mind was suddenly drawn to the feel of a gun barrel being pressed just behind his ear.

“My partner does not have a faith in a higher being,” Napoleon explained. “Those are the people he has had, and does have belief in.”

“Must have faith in something,” Illya whispered. “Even a man who is always late.”

 

 _*In my stories, Mariya and Yelena were Illya’s sisters._  
.


End file.
